Arya and Eragon
by shawnee07
Summary: Arya comes to realize her love for Eragon.Somewhat of an idea for the 3rd book and a story as well.Arya becomes a RIder and Murtaugh returns with a request..Chapter 4 coming soon THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Arya and Eragon**

**Eragon watched as Arya waved in her chair at the table they had been at, celebrating a defeat against a Shade. **

**Arya was drunk. **

**Not sip a drink,haha drunk, but laughing hysterically drunk.**

**Eragon picked her up, while she laughed, and tugged at his hair.**

**Since his quarters was closer than hers and he could barely see because of the liquor he took her to his room.**

**Eragon carried Arya into his quarters, followed by Saphira, who was also drunk,snorting smoke from her muzzle,with her teeth showing.**

**Laughing.**

**Saphira watched as Eragon set Arya on his bed,amused.**

**Eragon: Arya?**

**Arya looking at him smiling: Oh hi Eragon. I think I'm a bit drunk.**

**She laughs even harder.**

**Eragon: A bit?**

**Arya: Mmhmm.**

**Eragon strokes her face with his hand.**

**Arya: That was fun. The celebration tonight.**

**She laughs.**

**Eragon: Arya?**

**Arya: Mmm?**

**Eragon: Tell me about Faolin.**

**Arya: About Faolin? Allright. He was kind,caring, put up with me when I was drunk,like now.**

**She laughs.**

**Arya continuing: I loved him, and he loved me. But, he's gone. I have to let go. He's gone.**

**Arya falls asleep, her head resting on Eragon's shoulder.**

**Saphira: **Eragon, I think I should be getting some sleep as well. Arya looks peaceful. Goodnight little one.

**Eragon: Goodnight Saphira.**

**Eragon watches her leave,tail swishing., then concentrates on Arya, watching her sleep.**

**Eragon finally sleeps, his head resting near Arya's.**

**The next morning, Arya wakes up slowly, head hurting, to find Eragon looking down at her.**

**Arya: Hello Eragon. Eragon!**

**She pulls the covers of his bed around her, embarrassed.**

**Eragon: You were drunk.**

**Arya grimacing: I remember. But why am I in your quarters?**

**Eragon: I couldn't see to get to yours.**

**Arya: Ah, that's right, you drank as well.**

**Eragon: Yes, I know.**

**Arya smiles at him.**

**Eragon notices her smile, and touches her cheek with his hand.**

**Arya quietly: Eragon..**

**Eragon pulls his hand away, hurt by the look on her face.**

**Arya looks away, then gently puts her hand on his face.**

**Arya leans forward.**

**Eragon watches in amusement.**

**Arya fighting her emotions and feelings for him: You and I, are not meant for each other.**

**Eragon: Why do you do this to me?**

**Arya bites her lip and looks at him, her hand still on his face.**

**Arya thinking: You love him. He loves you. But Faolin.Oh Faolin. But I am to be 101 years old today. He is to be only 17. It would never work out, you know this. But the way he makes me feel lately, especially after what the fire dragon gave to him. Stop it Arya. You can't.**

**Arya: Eragon, I do not mean to hurt you.**

**Eragon crying: Then why do you do this to me?**

**Arya sees his love for her in his eyes, and forces herself not to cry.**

**Arya slowly: Eragon,I..**

**Eragon ignores her.**

**Arya: Eragon listen to me. Please.**

**Eragon turns to look at her, and sees her eyes wet with tears.**

**Eragon slowly walks back to her and brushes her tears away, and cups her chin with his hand.**

**Eragon: I love you Arya. I will always love you.**

**Arya touches his hand with her own.**

**Arya gently: Please.**

**Eragon gets up, and looks at her.**

**Eragon: Arya..**

**Arya looks at him.**

**Arya: Can you take me back to my quarters? I still feel the effects of the drinking.**

**Eragon nods and helps her to her quarters.**

**Arya looking up at him from her bed: It is your birthday today, correct?**

**Eragon slowly: Yes.**

**Arya: As it is mine as well.**

**Eragon looks at her.**

**Arya: Interesting that we have the same birthdate, isn't it.**

**Eragon looks at the smile on her face, making him smile.**

**Arya scared, watches as Eragon comes closer, putting his hands gently on her face.**

**Arya shivers at the touch of his skin on her own, and tries to push it away.**

**Eragon leans forward, while Arya terrifiedly looks at him.**

**Arya's eyes flutter and her heart starts beating as he approaches her.**

**Eragon: You are beautiful, Arya Svit-Kona.**

**She gulps at his words, then her eyes flutter once more as his lips brush hers gently.**

**Arya looks at him after he's pulled away from her.**

**Eragon: I will see you later.**

**Arya watches him leave, then cries herself to sleep.**

**A few hours later, Arya wakes up, and stretches,then jumps in surprise after almost knocking something off her bed.**

**Arya slowly looks at what is it, and stares, amused.**

**Eragon had left papers for her to read, a lot of papers, and a small box like thing.**

**Arya picks up the first paper.**

"**Arya, you are the one I love, only you. I wish you saw me as I see you. There's something I did not tell you before. Angela foretold my future before I saw you in my dreams. She told me I would have a romance with a young woman of noble birth, but did not know the outcome. That is not why I pursue you Arya Svit-Kona, but my love for you. Everytime I see you, I fall deeper in love with you."**

**Arya smiles and chokes back tears as she continues to read.**

"**I loved you the moment I saw you in the prison. And when I saw you for the first time in my dream, I knew I had to protect you. Even if you do not love me, I will still always love you, until the day I die. I want to know you more, and be able to tell you I love you without being hurt. I want to grow old with you, raise a child with you, and be in love with you always. Look at the box."**

**Arya cries as she opens the box to see a ring. The inscription in it, says "At the Menoa Tree". The inscription on the sides, say "My love". There is also a silver stone in the middle.**

**Arya: Oh Eragon.**

**Arya continues reading.**

" **If you will have me, wear the ring tonight at the birthday celebration. If you do not, I will know you do not love me, and I will stop pursuing you, even though I love you. I love you Arya."**

**Arya finishes reading the note and looks at the next paper to see a poem.**

**Arya reads it and cries, and sees that the other papers are also poems.**

**After reading them all, Arya knows his love is real. Realer than she had thought. **

**Arya thinking: Faolin wrote me a poem, but Eragon has written ten, and has put all his feelings for me into them.**

**Arya wipes a tear away from her eye, then holds the ring up to look at it, crying even more.**

**Arya put it back into the box and sighs, knowing she has to choose: Eragon or Faolin's memories.**

**Suddenly Arya feels as if Faolin is tugging at her mind, and can almost hear him say "Let me go Arya. It is time. Let me go"**

**Arya nods and says: Goodbye Faolin.**

**Arya rests her head on her pillow, thinking, then writes a poem and note for Eragon, pouring her true feeling for him out.**

**Arya thinking: I love him. I love Eragon. He loves me. Eragon loves me.**

**Arya smiles at her thoughts, then finishes her writing and sleeps, dreaming of Eragon.**

**Arya wakes up and fingers the ring, then jumps after hearing a knock on her door.**

**Nasuada: Arya, it's Nasuada.**

**Arya: Come in.**

**Arya watches her come in, then concentrates on the ring.**

**Nasuada notices that Arya has been crying.**

**Nasuada: What is wrong Arya?**

**Arya looks down at the ring, then at a fairth she had just finished of Eragon.**

**Nasuada: Eragon. You love him.**

**Arya nodding quietly: Yes. I have been pushing him away. I have been foolish Nasuada. So foolish.**

**Nasuada: You loved Faolin. But he's gone Arya, and I have seen the way Eragon looks at you. He loves you.**

**Arya holds the ring up.**

**Arya: He has asked for my hand in marriage. You know as I do that the elves have never married, but have taken lovers for as long as want.**

**Nasuada: Yes, I do know this. He asked you?**

**Arya holds Eragon's note up, and lets Nasuada read it.**

**Nasuada giving it back to Arya: What are you going to do?**

**Arya: I have to make a decision.**

**Nasuada: Obviously. Are you planning on telling him no?**

**Arya: You will know after he does. I just need some more time to think.**

**Nasuada: I understand.**

**She smiles at Arya and leaves.**

**The hours pass by, and night falls.**

**Eragon to Saphira: What if she says no? Or, what if she says yes? Doubtful.**

**Saphira: Stop it! Whatever happens, happens. I will be here for you.**

**Eragon smiles at her and strokes her neck, making Saphira hum in appreciation.**

**Eragon: I know.**

**Eragon watches as the celebration is prepared to start, and sees the elves and dwarfs place their gifts for him and Arya on two separate tables.**

**Eragon sighs.**

**Arya sees Eragon from a distance, and sighs.**

**Arya: Do it Arya. Now.**

**Arya carefully and slowly walks up behind Eragon, pulling her sword out, hoping to make him jump in fright.**

**Arya smiles as she places the tip of her sword onto the back of his neck.**

**Eragon: What the?**

**He turns to see Arya, her dark hair shining brightly in the moonlight, smiling at him.**

**Eragon: You scared me.**

**Arya pulls her sword away, and puts it away.**

**Arya leaning to his ear: Did you think I was a Shade?**

**Eragon: No, I knew it was you.**

**Arya watches him stand up to face her, his face handsome as always.**

**Arya nervously fingers the sack with his gifts for him, then hands it to him.**

**Arya: Here.**

**Eragon takes it, then hands her his own gift for her.**

**Arya: Open it.**

**Eragon: You first.**

**She smiles at him.**

**Arya: Allright.**

**Arya takes a small silvery blue stone necklace with emerald in it, out of it's package.**

**Arya gasps.**

**Arya: it's beautiful. Oh Eragon, you shouldn't have.**

**Eragon: I wanted to.**

**Eragon takes the necklace from her, not noticing her hand, and puts it around her neck, then kisses the back of her neck, making Arya shiver excitedly.**

**Arya turns to face him, and notices the look on his face, then puts her left hand on his face.**

**Arya: Thank you Eragon. Now, open my gift to you.**

**Eragon smiles then opens the sack, pulling everything out, and carefully sets it all on the sack.**

**Eragon picks up the fairth first, and looks up at Arya after seeing that it's of him.**

**Arya smiles at him.**

**Eragon then sees the note and reads it.**

**Arya watches him read the note she wrote him, smiling and choking back tears.**

**Eragon looks tearful as he reaches for the poem, and lets a tear fall while reading.**

**After reading it he looks up at Arya who smiles at him.**

**Eragon stands up and moves close to her, as she puts her left hand on his face.**

**Eragon: You do love me.**

**Arya crying: Look at my hand Eragon.**

**Eragon looks down at her hand and sees the ring.**

**Eragon smiles at her, and leaned forward locking his lips on hers.**

**Eragon's hand tightened on her back trying to bring her closer while her hand that had resided on his check, slid up to the back of his head to hold him there. **

**She returns his kiss, the feeling of his lips all she wanted to be aware of. **

**No words could ever have had as much meaning as the kisses they shared now. Starting out slow they became heated, passionate, wanting. **

**After what seemed like seconds, Arya breathes after they have pulled away, then kisses his earlobe, cheek, and finally his lips again.**

**Arya: I love you Eragon.**

**Eragon kisses her again, making her fall limp into his arms.**

**Arya laughing: And yes, I will grow old with you, and raise a child with you, if nature permits it.**

**Eragon: What of Faolin?**

**Arya: Faolin is my past, and you are my future, Eragon.**

**Saphira tugs at Eragon.**

**Saphira: Lovebirds.**

**Eragon: Oh shush Saphira.**

**Arya laughs.**

**Arya: Arguing with your dragon is never good.**

**Eragon: She understands.**

**He kisses Arya again.**

**Arya taking his hand: Come, my love, the celebration, is starting.**

**Arya leads him to where everyone is sitting.**

**Arya: Everyone. Eragon and I have an announcement to make.**

**Eragon steps next to her, smiling.**

**Arya: I have just accepted Eragon's hand.**

**Everyone's jaw drops in amazament.**

**Nasuada stands up and claps.**

**Nasuada walking up next to Arya, whispering: I knew you would accept.**

**Arya smiles, then kisses Eragon, making everyone clap harder.**

**A year has now passed and Eragon and Arya are now married, and Arya is about to have their child.**

**Eragon: Breathe Arya.**

**Arya: I am breathing! Why don't you try having a baby!**

**Eragon smiles, to which she glares, making him laugh.**

**Saphira watches close by, shaking her head and blowing smoke at the sight of them arguing.**

**Arya screams in pain, making Eragon put his hands over his ears.**

**Suddenly the elf doctor holds up a small bundle.**

**Eragon: Well?**

**Elf doctor: It is a boy. Congratulations.**

**Arya smiles as her son is given to her.**

**Eragon whispering: We have a son.**

**Arya smiles at him then looks down at their son, and is stunned to see that he does not have elven ears, yet looks like one. His eyes a emerald green as her's, and his hair light brown as Eragon's.**

**Eragon: What do you want to name him?**

**Arya smiling: I've been thinking about it, and I thought that, Brom, would be a good name for a son.**

**Eragon smiles at her, and kisses the top of her head, then their son's.**

**Arya cannot help but feel proud of her young son already.**

**Arya watches as Saphira takes up to the sky in flight, happily swishing her tail, leaving us to only envision mountains.**


	2. Eridor

**Arya and Eragon Ch.2**

**Months after Arya gave birth to her son with Eragon, young Brom, they have returned to the Varden, to visit Nasuada. **

**Their son was born in Ellesmera, months after their marriage there. Queen Islanzadi had given Eragon her blessings and Oromis had as well.**

**The wedding had been beautiful, the elves had sung, while the dragons flew in the sky.**

**Now, imagine the Varden as Arya and Eragon arrive with their son, Brom.**

**Arya was riding a white Ellesmera stallion, with baby Brom securely on her back, where he was giggling, enjoying the ride. **

**Eragon, however, was flying over them with Saphira, and a rider from the Varden greeted them.**

**The Varden soldier greeted Arya from his chestnut horse, making the elf gesture of greetings with his hand.**

**Arya smiled and watched as Eragon and Saphira flew ahead of them to let Saphira find a place to stay.**

**Arya followed the varden soldier, exhausted from the long journey from Ellesmera.**

**Nasuada was standing at the gates to greet her and smiled seeing her get off her horse with baby Brom in her arms.**

**Nasuada walked over and embraced her.**

**Nasuada: It has been too long it seems, even though it has only been a year.**

**Arya nodded, agreeing, baby Brom squirming in her arms.**

**Arya: Aye, it has, and I couldn't be happier.**

**Nasuada: Good. Come, there is much to discuss. Where are Eragon and Saphira?**

**Eragon and Saphira then appeared by them./**

**Eragon: Right here.**

**Saphira spoke to him through their minds.**

**Saphira: "Eragon. Something is different here."**

**Eragon: Elva?**

**Saphira shook her head.**

**Saphira: " No, i almost feel as if I could sense a dragon."**

**Eragon and Arya looked at her.**

**Arya: How is that possible?**

**Saphira gritted her teeth.**

**Saphira: " I do not know, let me fly around, maybe I can sense it more."**

**Eragon: Go ahead.**

**Saphira nodded her large head and took flight, flying over the mountain and trees.**

**She didn't stop then something caught her eye and flew down to investigate it.**

**Saphira landed gracefully in a large field, and slowly went over to what she had seen.**

**It as covered by some tuffs of grass and she moved it away then jumped back in surprise.**

**There, laying in front of Saphira's feet, was a green dragon's egg.**

**Saphira carefully picked it up, flapping her wings, with her talons and flew back to the varden, to Eragon, to show her discovery.**

**Saphir breathlessly landed the egg now gently on the ground.**

**Eragon and Arya heard her arrive and left the armory to see her and were stunned.**

**Arya whispering: An egg.**

**They stood there, in surprise.**

**Arya bent down to the egg, picking it up, and inspected it.**

**Arya: Saphira, where did you find this?**

**Saphira: "In a field."**

**Eragon watched Arya hold the egg and smiled.**

**Arya: Come, we must take it inside.**

**Saphira flapped her wings and flew to her makeshift home there, while Eragon followed Arya to their quarters, while she held the egg close to her.**

**Nasuada came out holding Brom and stared in surprise.**

**Nasuada: You've found an egg?**

**Eragon: Saphira found it in a field.**

**Nasuada nodded and smiled.**

**Nasuada: Perhaps if it hatches, what then?**

**Arya: Oh, who do you think it will hatch for?**

**The egg moved in her hands.**

**Eragon: You. For you it will.**

**Arya almost dropped it when it moved in her hands and she set it on the floor carefully then sat there, watching.**

**The egg cracked then broke open and a small green baby dragon came out, stumbling around.**

**Arya smiled with joy seeing it.**

**The dragon looked at her with it's bright emerald green eyes and moved close as she reached out her hand, and the dragon touched her hand, forming the gedway ignasia, making Arya bite her lip in pain as it burned through her skin.**

**Eragon watched in amazement**

**Eragon: Arya, you're the next Rider.**

**Days passed by after the dragon hatched for Arya.**

**Arya played with it in the field there in the varden while Saphira and Eragon watched.**

**Saphira: He is a male dragon.**

**Eragon nodded.**

**Eragon: I know.**

**Arya turned to look at them and smiled brightly.**

**Arya: I have a name.**

**The young dragon looked at her, curious.**

**Arya: Eridor.**

**The green dragon nodded his approval and his name became Eridor.**


	3. Murtaugh

Arya and Eragon Chapter 3:Murtaugh

Weeks passed after Eridor had hatched for Arya, and Arya had become a Shurtugal, a Dragon Rider.

Saphira was teaching young Eridor how to catch his food and showed him how to clean himself.

Arya was holding a wiggly Brom while Eragon stood beside her, his arm around her shoulder.

Arya looked at her young dragon with pride and looked at her gedway ignasia on her hand, beaming.

Eragon smiled, his hair had grown a bit, and was a light dusty brown.

Eragon sighed, watching Saphira.

Saphia could sense something was troubling and talked to him.

Saphira: "Eragon, it there something wrong?"

Eragon: "Oh I guess I' tired, is all."

Saphira: "Hmmph."

She shook her head and flapped her wings while Eridor watched, trying to flap his own green wings.

Arya watched smiling, as Eridor stepped up to her, nodding his small dragon head, and trying to flap his wings.

Arya: Oh dear Eridor.

Arya handed baby Brom to Eragon and bent down to her dragon, gently petting his neck.

Eragon: Your mother does not know as of yet, does she?

Arya looked at him, shaking her head with a sigh.

Arya: No, she does not know I am a Dragon Rider now.

Eragon: You should tell her, she'll learn of it sooner or later, somehow.

Arya nodded, agreeing with him.

Arya sighing: I know, I am afraid of what she might say; An elf princess becoming a Rider. Such a story is unheard of, but look at Eridor.

Eridor made a purring like noise with his throat and he nodded his head.

Arya: That's right isn't it Eridor?

Eridor moved around and flopped at her feet, like a cat, and rested his head on her knee.

Arya smiled and bent, kissing the top of his head.

Eragon: I hate to leave you, but Saphira has requested I fly with her today.

Arya smiled, nodding.

Arya: Go on.

Arya took Brom from Eragon and watched him race towards Saphira who was waiting impatiently.

Eragon: "Sorry Saphira."

Saphira: "I know. I am not the only female in your life anymore."

Saphira blew smoke out of her nostrils.

Eragon climbed onto her large, tall back and smiled.

Eragon: "Let's go Saphira."

Saphira: "With pleasure."

Saphira growled a bit then flapped her wings, taking flight, while Arya holding baby Brom and Eridor watched from below.

Saphira flew over the tree tops, through the clouds with Eragon who was grinning.

Suddenly, from no hwere came a huge red dragon.

Eragon: "Saphira! It's Murtaugh and Thorn!"

Saphira hissed with her voice: "I know."

Thorn flew around Saphira, while Murtaugh who had Zar'roc at his side, laughed.

Murtaugh: Eragon, my brother. Good to see you once more.

Eragon: Murtaugh, what do you wish to do  
Murtaugh: Me? Do? I have not come to kill if that's what you speak of, but I am here to speak with you.

Eragon tilted his head.

Why would Murtaugh, the traitor, his own flesh and blood as he had been told my Murtaugh, wish to only speak to him?

Murtaugh laughed, sensing his confusion.

Murtaugh pointed at a grassy field below and Saphira looked down, knowing it was the one where she had found Eridor's egg.

Murtaugh: It seems an egg has gone missing, a green egg, from this very field below us.

Eragon was nervous by his question but did not show it.

Murtaugh laughed and had Thorn fly down to the field and landed, just as Saphira and Eragon did.

Saphira and Thorn eyed each other, giving menacing looks, but their Riders calmed them.

Eragon saw Zar'roc and glared at Murtaugh, while Murtaugh evily laughed.

Murtaugh: Still have not found a sword to match Zar'roc?

Eragon gritted his teeth, feeling the knife at his side.

Murtaugh: Don't be rude.

Eragon looked around, watching the dragons then glanced at him.

Eragon: What do you want?

Murtaugh folded his arms, smiling.

Murtaugh: I was not sent by Galbatorix, I came on my own.

Eragon looked spectical, but nodded.

Eragon: Allright brother. Why do you to speak with me?

Murtaugh held his hands up.

Murtaugh: It is about Arya and your son.

Eragon stood defensive.

Eragon: What about them?

Murtaugh: Galbatorix wants your son. He wants Arya to train his men.

Eragon: Never, she will never betray me or the Varden or our son.

Murtaugh nodded with a sigh.

Murtaugh: I know my brother. I can help you.

He pushed the sleeves of his shirt from his wrists, showing horrid scars.

Murtaugh: These are Galbatorix's doing. I wish to join the Varden, Thorn as well, even though he had complaints.

Eragon: How are your wrist not fully healed? You can take scars away.

Murtaugh pulled his sleeves back down, watching Thorn with a sigh.

Murtaugh: Galbatorix placed a spell on me, to where they will never heal.

Eragon looked quizzical and he placed his hands on Murtaugh's wrists.

Eragon: Waise Heill!

Eragon watched in surprise as the scars did not heal, but only grow in their length.

Murtaugh winced in pain.

Eragon: Perhaps Nasuada will see you, and consider your request seeing this.

Murtaugh smiled and hugged him, much to Eragon's shock.

Murtaugh: Thank you my brother.

Eragon nodded, still wondering if he spoke the truth.

Murtaugh looked at him then breathed deeply.

Murtaugh: I am also willing to no longer use my magic.

Eragon looked at him, eyes widenening.

"How was that possible?" Eragon asked himself. "To never use magic again when it flew through one's veins and their dragon's.

Murtaugh smiled at the look on Eragon's face.

Murtaugh: I am not using it as we speak. I haven't for a month.

Eragon eyed him and he did a probe, and found it to be true.

Murtaugh: You see my brother, I am not like our father, Morzan.

Eragon: But what of at the beach?

Murtaugh hung his head low, not facing him.

Murtaugh: I was under Galbatorix's control that day. When he released his hold on me, I had no idea where Thorn and I were, only Thorn knew and believe me, I did punish him for hurting Saphira in any way he did.

Saphir was with Thorn, watching their Riders speaking to another and huffed.

Thorn curled his lip, eyeing the blue dragon.

Thorn: "Saphira, you know as I do, we are meant to bring the dragon Riders back, together."

Saphira rolled her saphire blue eyes at Thorn.

The red dragon did highten her senses whenever she was near him.

Saphira: "I do not know of what you speak of, Thorn."

Saphira spoke his name dry and coldly.

Thorn puffed smoke from his nostrils and turned his back from her.

Eragon and Murtaugh walked back to Saphira and Thorn, climbing onto their tall, large backs, into their saddles.

Murtaugh: To the varden?

Eragon nodded slightly.

Eragon: To the varden.

Saphira eyed Eragon suspisciously, but she took flight alongside Thorn, flying together back to the Varden.


End file.
